xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Malos
Malos (Japanese: , Metsu) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is the second-in-command of the secret organization Torna, which is headed by Jin, and wants to find and capture Pyra. He is a tall man with a wild and rough temperament (contrary to Jin), but is also an extremely skillful Driver on the battlefield. He is accompanied by his Special Blade, Sever. Malos was designed by Tetsuya Nomura, a lead character designer for the Final Fantasy series. NPC Malos is a temporary NPC found at the C.S.E.V. Maelstrom's deck in the Argentum Trade Guild nation. Arts * Sword Tonfa ** Sword Strike, Aggroed ↑ ** Hammer Bash, Topple ** Chakra Burst, AOE / Knockback ** Spiral Savate, Break ※ :※ Spiral Savate is learned at level 6, but it can not be selected when Malos is in the party. Sever's Specials Sever has four Blade Specials, but only one of them is used while Malos is in the party during Chapter 1: * Storm Edge, Blowdown Battles |-|Ancient Ship = |-|Olethro Playhouse = |-|Balquors Ruins = |-|Gotrock Oracle Ruins = Malos is fought as a Boss several times over the course of the game. The first is at level 5 at the Point of Awakening on the Ancient Ship. The second is at level 26 at Olethro Playhouse in the Kingdom of Uraya, alongside Akhos. In these first two battles, he is fought alongside his Blade Sever. In the third and fourth battles, he fights alone, and is encountered at the Cliffs of Morytha, first at level 52 at Balquors Ruins, then at level 56 at Gotrock Oracle Ruins alongside Jin. Arts * Sword Strike, Knockback * Hammer Bash, Topple * Chakra Burst, AOE / Blowdown * Spiral Savate, Break Sever's Specials * Storm Edge, Blowdown * Engrave * Death Match, AOE / Taunt * Deadly Drive, Break / Topple / Launch New Arts In Chapter 7, Malos successfully regains his powers as an Aegis. He wields a weapon that resembles a Monado and gains an entirely new set of arts: * Striker Edge, Knockback * Monado Cyclone, AOE / Blowdown * Monado Armor, Reduce Blade Combo / Monado Armor * Monado Jail, AOE / Shackle Blade * Monado Eater, AOE / Blade Affinity Down * Monado Buster, AOE / Blowdown Story Malos, whose true name is eventually revealed to be Logos, was one of three Aegises created by the Architect. His Core Crystal, stored within Elysium, was taken by Amalthus when he climbed the World Tree, along with Mythra's Core Crystal. When Amalthus returned to Alrest, he resonated with Malos, becoming his Driver. Being a Blade, Malos quickly began to take on Amalthus's personality traits, including his hatred of humanity and his desire to destroy it. In order to follow through on this wish, Amalthus used Malos's immense power as an Aegis to begin destroying the world; however, a man from the Kingdom of Torna named Addam resonated with Mythra and stood against Malos, beginning the Aegis War. Addam and Mythra fought alongside many other Blades, Drivers, and Titans until Malos was finally defeated. Fearing the power of the other Aegis, Amalthus and the Indoline Praetorium destroyed Torna, and it was assumed that Mythra had sank the Titan during the war. Addam and Mythra disappeared, and after a time, Malos reawakened. Struggling with questions about the reason for his existence and the nature of Blades, he began planning to climb the World Tree and kill the Architect. He eventually met Jin, who had absorbed his dying Driver so that they could be together forever, and offered his cooperation. Together, Malos and Jin formed Torna and recruited Akhos, Mikhail, Patroka, and Nia, and began searching for the other Aegis. Needing a Leftherian to open the seal to reach the other Aegis, Malos hires Rex and takes him, along with Jin and Nia, to where Addam had sealed it away. They come upon Pyra, and when Rex goes to touch her Core Crystal, Jin kills him; however, Pyra wakes up and resurrects him, allowing him to fight against Jin and Malos until they are rescued by Azurda and escape. Malos later travels to Fonsa Myma with Akhos and speaks to Cole, who he knew as Minoth during the war. He offers to help heal him, but Cole refuses; however, Malos is able to take the young girl he cares for, Iona, hostage. He tells Pyra to come to the Olethro Ruins alone. The party arrives at the ruins, where they fight with Akhos and Malos. They are overpowered, due to Akhos's ability to disrupt the ether flow in the area, until Vandham is able to fight back against them. Telling the others to flee, he is killed by Malos, and in a last-ditch attempt to save Rex, Pyra reverts to her other form, Mythra. Malos's and Akhos's Blades are reverted to their Core Crystals, and they are forced to retreat. He and Jin meet the party again in the Kingdom of Tantal, where Jin reveals his true form and is able to nullify all of Mythra's attacks and abilities, overwhelming the party with his speed. To save the others, Pyra gives herself up to Torna, who escape with her and the Omega Fetter to open the way to the World Tree and fulfill their plans. Malos and Jin take Pyra to the Gotrock Oracle Ruins at the Cliffs of Morytha near the Great Void, and Malos explains that he was damaged during the war, and plans to use Pyra's Core Crystal to restore his strength by regenerating his own crystal. As he does, he steals Pyra's memories of Rex and the others, and manages to restore his full power. He and Jin are attacked by Ophion, which is revealed to have an autonomous defense mechanism, but repel it. As the party arrives at the Cliffs of Morytha, they face Malos, whose weapon is a dark blade resembling a Monado. They battle against him, with him using arts similar to Monado's, but his destructive powers are nullified by Nia's newly revealed true form that can restore anything damaged by Malos. Though he has the upper hand, Nia and Rex together are able to alter the cell replication in Malos's body, incapacitating him and flinging him off of the cliffs into the Cloud Sea. He survives the incident, and confronts the party again at the ruins alongside Jin, where they easily overpower the party until Rex is able to awaken Pyra's and Mythra's true form. Rex, now a Master Driver, is able to defeat Jin, but does not kill him; Malos explains his plan to kill the Architect and use Artifice Aion to destroy all of humanity. He summons Ophion, to which Pyra and Mythra summon Siren; the two Artifices' battle destroys the cliff, sending Jin and the party tumbling below into the Cloud Sea. Malos, along with the rest of Torna, takes the Monoceros down after them, and picks up Jin in the Land of Morytha. They return to Alrest, and use the Marsanes to travel to the World Tree. Jin and Malos disembark and make their way up through the tower, even as the party climbs up behind them. When they reach the top, Jin stays behind to confront the party one last time, as Malos continues on. He finds the Architect, who addresses him as Logos and explains that he is already fading away, stopping Malos from killing him. Malos leaves and takes control of Aion, sending Artifices to destroy all of humanity and Alrest itself. The party arrives and, after a fierce battle, damages Aion severely, causing it to eject Malos. He tells Rex that he wishes he had met him sooner, and as he dies, Mòrag muses that he has finally found meaning to his life. Etymologies His English name probably comes from the Latin malus, meaning "bad" or "evil". His Japanese name Metsu in kanji means "destroy/destruction". His true name may come from Logos (λόγος), the Greek word for "reason" or "logic". In Christianity, "Logos" also means "the word of God". Gallery XC2-Metsu-artwork.png|Malos artwork XC2-Malos and Sever.png|Malos and Sever as party members in the beginning of the game XC2-Metsu.png|Malos XC2-Metsu-2.png|Malos XC2-Metsu-3.png|Rex and Pyra confronting Malos XC2-Metsu-4.png|Malos XC2-Shin-and-Metsu.jpg|Malos and Jin XC2-Metsu-5.jpg|Malos Weapon XC2 Malos' weapon 2.jpg XC2 Malos' weapon 4.png XC2 Malos' weapon 5.png XC2 Malos' weapon 6.png XC2 Malos' weapon 7.png XC2 Malos' weapon 8.png Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers Category:Torna Category:XC2 Guest Characters Category:C.S.E.V. Maelstrom NPCs Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Driver Enemies Category:Ancient Ship Enemies Category:Kingdom of Uraya Enemies Category:Cliffs of Morytha Enemies Category:XC2 Level 1-5 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 26-30 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 51-55 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 56-60 Enemies Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing drops Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats Category:XC2 Characters Category:Blade Enemies Category:XC2 Pages needing an infobox image